ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Tycoon DLC
They should add DLCs for Zoo Tycoon (XBOX One)/Ultimate Animal Collection. New Animals Mammals *Zebras: Burchell's, Grant's, Sealous's, Chapman's, Crawshay's, Cape Mountain, Hartmann's Mountain, Grevy's *Przewalski's Horses *Somali Wild Asses *Kiangs *Persian Onagers *Turkmenian Kulans *Wildebeests: Blue, Nyassaland, Western White-Bearded, Eastern White-Bearded, Cookson's, Black *Hartebeests: Cape Red, Coke's, Jackson's, Lichtenstein's, *Gazelles: Cuvier's, Dorcas, Goitered, Slender-Horned, Speke's, Thompson's, Dama, Grant's, Soemmering's *Duikers: Yellow-Backed, Red-Flanked, Zebra, Black, Blue, Bay, Jentink's *Antelopes: East African Oryx, Waterbuck, Lechwe, Kenyan Impala, Hirola, Bontebok, Tibetan, Blackbuck, Nilgai, Sitatunga, Lesser Kudu, Greater Kudu, Common Eland, Giant Eland, Springbok, Gerenuk, Saiga, Kirk's Dik-Dik, Suni, Royal, Klipspringer, Steenbok *Bison: American Wood, American Plains, European *Buffaloes: African, Domestic Water, Lowland Anoa, Tamaraw *Bantengs *Gaur *Yaks *Sheep: Rocky Mountain Bighorn, Desert Bighorn, Dall, Snow, Marco Polo Argali, Armenian Mouflon, Barbary, Transcaspian Urial, Bharal *Goats: Rocky Mountain, Bezoar, West Caucasian Tur, Markhor *Ibexes: Nubian, Alpine, Siberian, Spanish *Japanese Serows *Chinese Gorals *Himalayan Tahrs *Takins: Sichuan, Mishmi, Bhutan, Golden *Chamois *Musk Oxen *Pygmy Hippos *Peccaries: Collared, Chacoan, White-Lipped *Warthogs: Southern, Central African, Nolan, Eritean, Desert *Hogs: Giant Forest, Red River, North Sulawesi Babirusa, Pygmy *European Wild Boars *Pigs: Southern Bush, Bornean Bearded, Visayan Warty, Celebes Warty, Javan Warty *Okapis *Camels: Dromedary, Bactrian *Vicunas *Chilean Pudus *Greater Malayan Chevrotains *Muntjacs: Indian, Reeve's, Giant *Deer: Tufted, Siberian Musk, Chinese Water, Fallow, Persian Fallow, Chital, Barasingha, Brow-Antlered, Pere David's, Indochinese Hog, Calamian, Indian Sambar, West European Red, Bactrian, Thorold's, Sika, American Wapiti, Eastern Roe, Chilean Huemul, Marsh, Pampas, Columbian White-Tailed, Key, California Mule, Sitka Black-Tailed *Caribou: Peary, Porcupine, Barren Ground, Woodland *Reindeer: Svalbard, Mountain, Finnish Forest *Moose: Alaskan, Eastern, Western, Shiras, Eurasian *Whales: Beluga, Southern Pilot, False Killer, Killer *Dolphins: Atlantic Bottlenose, Common, Commerson's, Risso's, Atlantic White-Sided, Pacific White-Sided, Amazon River, Indus River, Tucuxi *Porpoises: Harbor, Dall's, Vaquita *Manatees: West Indian, Amazon River, West African *Dugongs *Hyraxes: Rock, Tree *Aardvarks *Pangolins: Sunda, Tree, Giant, Ground, *Bears: Spectacled, Eastern Black, Californian Black, Florida Black, Eurasian Brown *Pandas: Giant, Qinling *Leopards: African, Indian, Javan, Arabian, Amur, North Chinese, Persian, Indochinese, Sri Lankan *Florida Panthers *Snow Leopards *Cheetahs *Clouded Leopards *Bobcats *Lynxes: Canadian, Eurasian, Iberian *Wildcats: European, African, Arabian, Scottish, Syrian *Cats: Servals, Caracal, Margay, Ocelot, Chinese Mountain, Jungle, Sand, Pallas's, Black-Footed, Geoffroy's, Colocolo, Kodkod, Andean Mountain, Pampas, Oncilla, Marbled, Bay, Asian Golden, Leopard, Iriomote, Flat-Headed, Rusty-Spotted, African Golden, Fishing *Hyenas: Spotted, Striped, Brown, Aardwolf *Wolves: Eurasian, Tundra, Arabian, Arctic, Mexican, Steppe, Tibetan, Northern Rocky Mountain, Labrador, Eastern, MacKenzie Valley, Indian, Red, Maned, Ethiopian *Dingos *Coyotes *Dholes *Jackals: Side-Striped, Golden, Black-Backed *Foxes: European Red, American Red, Gray, Island Gray, Culpeo, Darwin's, Pampas, Swift, Kit, Corsac, Crab-Eating, Arctic, Fennec, Bat-Eared *Dogs: Bush, African Wild, Raccoon, Short-Eared, New Guinea Singing *Raccoons: Northern, Crab-Eating *Coatis: Brown-Nosed, White-Nosed *Ringtails *Kinkajous *Otters: North American River, Giant River, Marine, Cape Clawless, Spot-Necked, European, Asian Small-Clawed, Southern Sea *Seals: Harbor, Northern Elephant, Southern Elephant, Leopard, Bearded, Hooded, Grey, Northern Fur, South African Fur, Hawaiian Monk, Mediterranean Monk *Sea Lions: California, Galapagos, Australian, Steller's, South American *Walruses: Pacific, Atlantic *Badgers: American, Eurasian, Teledu, Honey *Skunks: Striped, Eastern Spotted, Western Spotted, Hooded, Eastern hog-nosed *Tayras *Wolverines *Fishers *American Minks *Black-Footed Ferrets *Zorillas *European Polecats *Gorillas: Western Lowland, Cross River, Mountain, Eastern Lowland *Orangutans: Sumatran, Bornean *Gibbons: Lar, Agile, Silvery, Pileated, Western Hoolock, Eastern Hoolock, Siamang, Northern Buff-Cheeked, Eastern Black-Crested, Northern White-Cheeked *Mandrills *Drills *Baboons: Hamadryas, Guinea, Olive, Yellow, Chacma, Gelada *Macaques: Barbary, Rhesus, Lion-Tailed, Southern Pig-Tailed, Celebes Crested, Crab-Eating, Japanese *Monkeys: Allen's Swamp, Angolan Talapoin, Patas, Grivet, Vervet, Diana, Greater Spot-Nosed, Blue, Wolf's Mona, Lesser Spot-Nosed, DeBrazza's, Collard Mangebey, Golden-Bellied Mangebey, Angolan Colobus, Dusky Leaf, Red-Shanked Douc, Golden Snub-Nosed, Proboscis, Black Howler, Venezuelan Red Howler, Red-Faced Spider, Black-Headed Spider, Geoffroy's Spider, Southern Muriqui, Brown Woolly, Black-Capped Squirrel, Central American Squirrel, Common Squirrel, Red Uakari, White Uakari, White-Faced Saki *Tamarins: Golden Lion, Cotton-Top, Golden-Headed Lion, Geoffroy's, Moustached *Lemurs: Collared Brown, Mongoose, Crowned, Red-Bellied, Aye-Aye, Indri, Coquerel's Sifaka *Beavers: American, European *Muskrats *Coypus *Maras *Porcupines: American, Prehensile-Tailed, African Crested, African Brush-Tailed, Indian Crested Malayan *Pacaranas *Pacas: Lowland, Mountain *Black-Tailed Prairie Dogs *Chinchillas *Squirrels: Prevost's, Indian Giant Flying, Indian Giant *Rats: Greater Cane, Madagascan Giant, Southern Giant Pouched, Bosavi Woolly *Wallabies: Agile, Black-Striped, Tammar, Western Brush, Parma, Whiptail, Red-Necked, Swamp, Yellow-Footed Rock *Echidnas: Short-Beaked, Western Long-Beaked *Quolls: Tiger, Eastern, Northern, Western Birds *Ostriches: North African, Somali, Southern, Masai *Emus *Rheas: Greater, Lesser *Cassowaries: Southern, Northern, Dwarf *Kiwis: North Island Brown, South Island Brown, Little Spotted, Great Spotted, Okarito *Cranes: Sandhill, Whooping, Stanley, East African Crowned, Wattled, Japanese, Demoiselle, Sarus, Siberian, Black-Necked, Brolga *Storks: Wood, Maguari, Jabiru, Shoebill, Marabou, Saddle-Billed, Abdim's, European White, Painted, Milky, Greater Adjutant, Lesser Adjutant *Flamingoes: Chilean, Andean *Pelicans: Brown, American White, Pink-Backed, Eurasian White, Dalmatian, Spot-Billed, Australian *Penguins: Emperor, King, Chinstrap, Northern Rockhopper, Southern Rockhopper, Adelie, Gentoo, South African, Humboldt, Magellanic, Galapagos, Yellow-Eyed *Puffins: Atlantic, Horned, Tufted *Auks: Razorbill, Common Murre, Black Guillemot, Dovekie *Spoonbills: Roseate, African, Eurasian, Royal *Ibises: Scarlet, Glossy, Hermit, African Sacred, Japanese Crested *Purple Gallinules *Purple Swamp Hens *Takahes *Swans: Mute, Black, Black-Necked, Coscoroba, Trumpeter, Tundra, Whooper *Geese: Canada, Barnacle, Hawaiian, Bar-Headed, Swan, Greylag, Snow, Egyptian, Orinoco, Spur-Winged, Cape Barren, Magpie *Ducks: Mallard, Wood, Mandarin, Ruddy, Hawaiian, Harlequin, Spectacled Eider, King Eider, Spot-Billed, West Indian Whistling, Comb, Fulvous Whistling, Bufflehead, Common Goldeneye, Tufted, Eurasian Wigeon, Northern Shoveler, Laysan *Guinea Fowl: Helmeted, Crested, Plumed, Vulturine *Guans: Highland, Black, Sickle-Winged, Wattled, White-Winged, Horned *Curassows: Wattled, Great, Blue-Billed, Black, Red-Billed, Helmeted *Eagles: Southern Bald, Northern Bald, African Fish, Steller's Sea, American Golden, Harpy, Madagascar Serpent, Steppe, Wedge-Tailed, Martial, Phillipine *Owls: Long-Eared, Burrowing, Snowy, Great Horned, Milky Eagle, Eurasian Eagle, Pharaoh Eagle, Eastern Screech, Elf, Giant Scops, Powerful, Spectacled, Tawny, Barred, Great Gray, Northern Hawk *Hawks: Red-Tailed, Galapagos, Red-Shouldered, Grey, Hawaiian, Harris', Common Black, Peregrine, Common Kestrel, New Zealand, Merlin, American Kestrel, Snail Kite, Osprey *Northern Goshawks *Crested Caracaras *Secretary Birds *Condors: California, Andean *Vultures: Turkey, Black, King, Cinerous, Rüppell's Griffon, White-Rumped, Indian, African White-Backed, Cape Griffon, Hooded, Pondicherry, Lappet-Faced, White-Headed, Lammergeier, Egyptian *Macaws: Green-Winged, Red-Fronted, Lear's *Amazons: Cuban, Red-Crowned, Yellow-Crowned, Blue-Crowned, Yellow-Headed *African Gray Parrots *Lorikeets: Rainbow, Ornate, Pohnpei, Mindanao, Citrine, Black-Capped, Blue-Crowned *Parakeets: Budgerigar, Eastern Rosella *Cockatiels *Keas *Kakapos Reptiles *Alligators: American, Chinese *Caimans: Cuvier's Dwarf, Smooth-Fronted, Yacare, Spectacled, Broad-Snouted, Black *Crocodiles: American, Slender-Snouted, Orinoco, Philippine, Morelet's, Nile, New Guinea, Mugger, Saltwater, Cuban, Siamese, Desert, Dwarf *Gharials: Indian, Malayan *Tortoises: Aldabra Giant, Radiated, Red-Footed, Yellow-Footed, Indian Star, African Spurred, Pancake, Leopard, Desert, Gopher, Asian Giant *Iguanas: Grand Cayman Blue, Rhinoceros, Fiji Banded, Fiji Crested, Jamaican, Cuban Rock, Galapagos Marine, Galapagos Land, Black Spinytail *Giant Horned Toads *Dragons: Australian Water, Central Bearded, Australian Frilled *Lizards: Mexican Beaded, Sailfin Water, Red Tegu, Plumed Basilisk, Cuban Anole, Javan Humphead, Chinese Crocodile *Geckos: Madagascar Day, New Caledonian Crested, Giant Leaf-Tailed, Tokay, New Caledonian Giant *Chameleons: Jackson's, Veiled, Parson's, Panther *Skinks: Eastern Blue-Tongued, Solomon Islands, Shingleback *Cobras: King, Indian, Egyptian, Red Spitting, Giant Spitting *Rattlesnakes: Eastern Diamondback, Western Diamondback, Timber *Mambas: Green, Black *Vipers: Eyelash, Malayan Pit, Western Bush, Gaboon, Rhinoceros *Snakes: Cottonmouth, Southern Copperhead, Common Lancehead, Tentacled, South American Bushmaster, Desert Horned, Asian Sand Viper, Corn, Green Rat, Rhinoceros Rat, Eastern Indigo *Kingsnakes: Eastern, Scarlet, California, Florida *Boas: Madagascar Tree, Amazon Tree *Pythons: Burmese, Green Tree, African Rock Amphibians *Bullfrogs: American, African *Frogs: Giant Waxy Monkey, White's Tree, Green, Southern Leopard, Goliath, Red-Eyed Tree, Red-&-Blue Poison Dart, Green-&-Black Poison Dart, Panamanian Golden *Toads: Marine, Puerto Rican Crested *Salamanders: Japanese Giant, Chinese Giant Dinosaurs *Anatosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Anzus *Dakotaraptors *Denversaurus *Ornithomimids *Pachycephalosaurus *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus New Care *Alamosaurus Shower New Transportation *Zipline *Monorail *Jeep *Bus *Boat New Shows *Free-Flight Bird Show *Animal Theatre *Animal Talks *Animatronic Theatre *Imax Theatre New Staff *Labratory New Biomes *Desert *Wetlands *Hell Creek New Features *Mini Exhibits can be merged with Main Exhibits. An example of this would be Merging a Tropical Lake holding Red Pandas to a Temperate Forest Exhibit holding Giant Pandas. Category:Video games Category:Computer Games Category:Fishbird's Ideas